Carla Castañeda
) |familiares = Mario Castañeda (padre) Rommy Mendoza (madre) Arturo Castañeda (hermano) Sofía Castañeda (media hermana) Alejandro Orozco (Novio) |pais = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1992 |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA }} Carla Castañeda (nacida el 7 de diciembre de 1985) es una actriz mexicana de doblaje de voz y teatro, es hija de los también actores de doblaje Rommy Mendoza y Mario Castañeda, y hermana mayor del también actor Arturo Castañeda. Es conocida por ser la voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence e interpretar a Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way, Brooke en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos, Mystique en la saga de los X-Men, Harley Quinn en La saga de videojuegos de Batman: Arkham, Lola Bunny en El show de los Looney Tunes, Clawdeen Wolf en Monster High y Twilight Sparkle en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. twilight_sparkle_and_twilight_sparkle_by_hampshireukbrony-d6mkmmg.png|La Princesa Twilight Sparkle en la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje mas conocido. Margaery-house-tyrell-35031107-1700-2550.jpg|Margaery Tyrell en Game of Thrones. Batman_arkham_knight_harley_quinn_by_ivances-d7b0qa11.png|Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel / Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham Knight, LEGO Dimensions (Año 1 y 2), Batman: Arkham Origins y en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. 8bcb956a99203e20ba72d7eb06b9ed1b.png|Bella en Once Upon a Time (doblaje de Sony). XMA-Mystique.jpg|Mystique a partir de X-Men: Primera generación, es uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Lolalooneyshow.jpg|Lola Bunny en El show de los Looney Tunes. 332x363-Mannie-von-pelt.jpg|Maddie Van Pelt en Every Witch Way. DarcyLewis.jpg|Darcy Lewis en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. RF7MeganRamsey.png|Megan Ramsey a partir de Rápidos y furiosos 7. TheHuntress.jpg|Helena Bertinelli/Huntress en Flecha. Medusa-avengers-assemble-94.6.jpg|Medusa en Los Vengadores Unidos. Adella TLM3.png|Adella en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Brooke.jpg|Brooke en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. nprofile.png|Clawdeen Wolf en Monster High. Carmen-HPTWO.jpg|Carmen en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. DaphneBCSD.png|Daphne Blake en ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!. Syrus Truesdale GX.png|Syrus Truesdale en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. LSPCMerlin.png|Merlin en Los siete pecados capitales. Dextra.png|Dextra en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Mazuma.png|Mazuma 2da voz en Ben 10: Omniverse. Nadia Lobachevsky.png|Nadia Lobachevsky en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo Ketta.jpg|Ketta de Breadwinners. Sci-Twi Vector.png|Sci-Twilight en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Clawdenncartoonprofile.png|Clawdeen Wolf en Monster High. Sweet Pea.jpeg|'Sweet Pea' en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. AnaBolenaNatalie.jpg|Ana Bolena en el Doblaje Méxicano de la serie The Tudors. Metal Alice.jpg|Metal Alice en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Mortal-Kombat-X_Tanya_2.jpg|Tanya en Mortal Kombat X. Heather (Vecinos invasores).jpg|Heather en Vecinos invasores. Lavaria LegoNK.png|Lavaria en LEGO: Nexo Knights. JeanPacmanGhostly.jpg|Jean Genio en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. 4212848_640px.jpg|Kirche Von Zerbst en La magia de Zero. Nancydrewmoviecircle.jpg|Nancy Drew en Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood. 57359-27564.gif|Lucy Gennero-McClane en Duro de matar 4.0. Lilithmon.png|Laylamon en Digimon Fusion. Y gao_Uzuki.jpg|Yugao Uzuki en Naruto. Suzy-0.jpg|Ha doblado a Suzy en dramas coreanos. Tami-Lynn.jpg|Tami Lynn en las películas de Ted. Jennifer-Lawrence--Passengers-LA-Premiere--64.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jennifer Lawrence. Kate-Mara-Hair.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kate Mara. Natalie_Dormer_2014.jpg|Voz recurrente de Natalie Dormer Vanessa_giácomo_2015.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vanessa Giácomo en las producciones brasileñas. Katdennings.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kat Dennings. Hayley-kiyoko-at-becks-premiere-at-la-film-festival-in-culver-city-06-15-2017_1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Hayley Kiyoko Nicole_Anderson.jpg|Voz recurrente de Nicole Anderson THEDUFFBella.png|Madison Morgan en La designada ultra fea MartiPerkins.jpg|Marti Perkins en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos DorothyTyJ.png|Dorothy Gale en Tom y Jerry y El mago de Oz thumb|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. Biografía Incursionó en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año de 1992, donde empezó a los siete años de edad. Estudió actuación en Casa Azul de Argos y en la Academia de Comedia Musical C.E.C.A.A.P. (Centro de Capacitación Artística Profesional). A la par de doblaje, se ha desarrollado en el canto y la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jennifer Lawrence *¡Madre! - Veronica Bell (2017) (trailer) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2016) *Joy: El nombre del éxito - Joy Mangano (2015) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2014) *La casa de al lado - Elissa Cassidy (2012) *Con locura - Sam (2011) *X-Men: Primera generación - Raven Darkholme / Mystique (2011) *Lejos de la tierra quemada - Mariana (2008) Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Un cadáver para sobrevivir - Sarah (2016) *Matar al mensajero - Anna Simons (2014) *Smashed - Kate Hannah (2012) *Duro de matar 4.0 - Lucy Gennero-McClane (2007) Kate Mara *Misión rescate - Beth Johanssen (2015) *Los 4 fantásticos - Susan "Sue" Storm (2015) *Trascender - Bree (2014) Diamond Films *Camino a la Gloria - Lucy (2009) Kat Dennings *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Darcy (2013) *Thor - Darcy (2011) *La piedra mágica - Stacey Thompson (2009) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 - Molly (2006) Tammy Blanchard *The Invitation - Eden (2015) *En el bosque - Florinda (2014) *Esquizofrenia - Rebecca (2009) Alison Brie *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Alissa (2015) *Los reyes del verano - Heather Toy (2013) *Cita con el amor - Beth (2012) Emma Stone *Irrational man - Jill (2015) *Fuerza antigángster - Grace Faraday (2013) *Loco y estúpido amor - Hannah Weaver (2011) Lily James *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen - Debora (2017) *Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies - Elizabeth Bennet (2016) [[Eloise Mumford|'Eloise Mumford']] * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras - Kate Kavanagh (2017) * Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Kate Kavanagh (2015) Nathalie Emmanuel *Rápidos y furiosos 8 - Megan Ramsey (2017) *Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Megan Ramsey (2015) Kaya Scodelario *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Teresa Agnes (2015) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir - Teresa Agnes (2014) Bella Thorne *La designada ultra fea - Madison Morgan (2015) *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Celia (2014) (trailer) Jessica Barth *Ted 2 - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2015) *Ted - Tami-Lynn McCafferty (2012) Mélanie Laurent *Frente al mar - Lea (2015) *Los adoptados - Lisa (2011) Emily Bett Rickards *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota - Kristen Rose (2014) *Flicka 3 - Mary Malone (2012) Anna Friel *Gente de bien - Sarah (2014) *Yo sin ti - Marina (2001) Emma Roberts *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood - Nancy Drew (2007) *Mi amiga la sirena - Claire Brown (2006) Otros: *Atómica - Delphine Lasalle (Sofia Boutella) (2017) *Toma la 10 - Brooke (Stella Maeve) (2017) *Vivir de noche - Emma Gould (Sienna Miller) (2016) *Resident Evil: Capítulo final - Abigail (Ruby Rose) (2016) *Consigue un trabajo - Jillian Stewart (Anna Kendrick) (2016) *The Late Bloomer - Mujer atractiva (Charlotte McKinney) (2016) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Savannah (Abbey Lee Kershaw) (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales (2016) *Buenos vecinos 2 - Nora (Beanie Feldstein) (2016) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi - Sona Jillani (Alexia Barlier) (2016) *Zoolander 2 - Katy Perry (2016) *El bosque siniestro - Sara / Jess Price (Natalie Dormer) (2016) *Mark y Russell en un viaje sin licencia - Angela (Nicole Muñoz) (2015) *Hermanas - Sra. Geernt (Britt Lower) (2015) *La chica danesa - Gerda Wegener (Alicia Vikander) (2015) *Jem y los hologramas - Shana Elmsford (Aurora Perrineau) (2015) *Mistress America - Mamie-Claire (Heather Lind) (2015) *A la *&$%! con los zombis - Denise (Sarah Dumont) (2015/trailer) *Eliminar amigo - Laura Barns (Heather Sossaman) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Lia (Nargis Fakhri) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Phoebe (Marissa Neitling) (2015) *El viaje más largo - Marcia (Melissa Benoist) (2015) *Mercy - Charlotte (Amanda Walsh) (2014) *Oscuridad profunda - Lauren Hunter (Cara Loften) (2014) *We'll Never Have Paris - Kelsey (Maggie Grace) (2014) *Aventura de dos noches - Megan (Analeigh Tipton) (2014) *Asalto a la mafia - Rosie De Toma (Nina Arianda) (2014) *Ouija - Isabelle (Bianca A. Santos) (2014) *Dumb and Dumber To - Dra. Walcott (Tembi Locke) (2014) *Una noche en el museo 3 - Tilly (Rebel Wilson) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Hannah Clint (Olivia Crocicchia) (2014) *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Séfora (María Valverde) (2014) *Comando Especial 2 - Poeta (Jackie Bohne) (2014) *Bajo la misma estrella - Voces adicionales (2014) *Noé - Voces adicionales (2014) *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados - Evett Arista (Noemi Gonzalez) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Katya (Elena Velikanova) (2014) *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Voces adicionales (2013) *Atrapada - Sara (Michelle Monaghan) (2013) *Sólo amigos? - Dalia (Megan Park) (2013) *Carrie - Sue Snell (Gabriella Wilde) / Insertos (2013) *La maldición de Chucky - Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) (2013) * The Quiet Ones - Jane Harper (Olivia Cooke) (2013) * La noche de la expiación - Zoey Sandin (Adelaide Kane) (2013) *R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá - Voces diversas (2013) * Parker - Claire (Emma Booth) (2013) * Posesión infernal - Mia Allen (Jane Levy) (2013) * Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos - Clarisse La Rue (Leven Rambin) (2013) (trailer) * Hermosas criaturas - Emily Asher (Zoey Deutch) (2013) Warner * El beso que nunca nos dimos - Zoe McDowell (Sarah Desjardins) (2012) * Los miserables - Eponine (Samantha Barks) (2012) * Asesino del futuro - Sara (Emily Blunt) (2012) versión * Las ventajas de ser invisible - Mary Elizabeth (Mae Whitman) (2012) * De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) Sony * Terror en Chernóbil - Zoe (Ingrid Bolsø Berdal) Warner/ Natalie (Olivia Taylor Dudley) Onscreen (2012) * American Pie: El reencuentro - Mia (Katrina Bowden) (2012) * Los tres chiflados - Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi (2012) * Flor de Nieve y el abanico secreto - Sophia (Gianna Jun) (2011) * Mandie y la Navidad olvidada - Srita. Prudence (Joy Chapman) (2011) * Tu sigues - Kelly (Margaret Laney) (2011) Lionsgate * L!fe Happens - (Rachel Bilson) (2011) * Margaret - Monica (Olivia Thirlby) y Bonnie (Enid Graham) (2011) * Noche de miedo - Ginger (Sandra Vergara) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Dana (Sasha Jackson) (2011) * Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Syrena (Astrid Berges-Frisbey) (2011) * La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Amber Lee Adams (Cameron Goodman) (2011) * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal - Sweet Pea (Abbie Cornish) (2011) * Lemonade Mouth - Stella Yamada (Hayley Kiyoko) (2011) * La chica de la capa roja - Rose (Carmen Lavigne) (2011) * Chicas pesadas 2 - Hope (Nicole Anderson) (2011) * Los románticos - Tripler (Malin Åkerman) (2010) * Velocidad mortal - Marisa (Andrea Savo) (2010) * Tron: El legado - Sirena 1 (Yaya DaCosta) (2010) * Son como niños - Jasmine Hilliard (Madison Riley) (2010) * El último maestro del aire - Princesa Yue (Seychelle Gabriel) (2010) * Secretariat - Voces adicionales (2010) * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Voces adicionales (2010) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas - Voces Adicionales (2010) * La venganza de las damas de honor - Rachel (Chryssie Whitehead) (2010) * El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo - Tamina (Gemma Arterton) (2010) * ¿Otra vez tú? - Marni (Kristen Bell) (2010) * Harriet la espía: Guerra de blogs - Janie Gibbs (Melinda Shankar) (2010) * The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño - Joan Jett (Kristen Stewart) (2010) * The Romantics - Laura Rosen (Katie Holmes) (2010) * Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa - Rena (Teyana Taylor) (2010) * El mensajero - Kelly (Jena Malone) (2009) * Locas vacaciones de primavera - Mason (Sophie Monk) (2009) * Un hombre solitario - Susan Porter (Jenna Fischer) (2009) * Maja, una princesa auténtica - Erika (Moa Silén) (2009) * Rescatando a papá - Voces adicionales (2009) * Loca por las compras - Voces adicionales (2009) * Jonas Brothers: En concierto 3D - Voces adicionales (2009) * Spectacular! - Voces adicionales (2009) *Desde mi cielo - Voces diversas (2009) * Pedro, el pollo - Angela Morrissey (Josie Loren) (2009) * Dragon Ball Evolución - Bulma (Emmy Rossum) (2009) * La chica ramen - Abby (Brittany Murphy) (2008) * Una llamada perdida - Taylor Anthony (Ana Claudia Talancón) (2008) * Walt y el grupo - Voces adicionales (2008) * El juego del miedo V - Recepcionista (Dana Sorman) (2008) * Camp Rock - Lola Scott (Aaryn Doyle) (2008) * Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Emily (Laura Ashley Innes) (2008) * Diva adolescente - Charlotte (Eleanor Turner-Moss) (2008) * El luchador (2008) - Stephanie Robbinson (Evan Rachel Wood) (2008) *Amor? - Rachel (Gina Gershon) (2007) * Escritores de la libertad - Eva Benitez (April L. Hernandez) (2007) * Un verano para toda la vida - Lucy (Teresa Palmer) (2007) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Brenda Aarons (Devon Wood) (2007) (redoblaje) * Cuando un extraño llama - Tiffany Madison (Katie Cassidy) (2006) * Sr. Arréglalo - Sophia (Alana de la Garza) (2006) * Pisando firme - Joanne Charis (Vanessa Lengies) (2006) * Juego caliente - Lettie (Jennifer Peña) (2006) * Niñera a prueba de balas - Zoe Plummer (Brittany Snow) (2005) * La chica del mostrador - Mirabelle Butterfield (Claire Danes) (2005) (redoblaje) * El concurso del millón - Bridget (Kylie Leydon) (2003) * Un aro de luz sin fin - Suzy Austin (Scarlet Powers) (2001) * Best Night Shopping - Madeline Zozzocolovich (Heike Makatsch) (2001) (Netflix) * El implacable - Doreen Carter (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2000) * Deadline/Esquizofrenia - Rebecca Películas animadas Salli Saffioti *Como Salli Saffioti: **Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Clawdeen Wolf *Como Celeste Henderson: **Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: 13 Deseos - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Embrujadas - Clawdeen Wolf **Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Clawdeen Wolf Tara Strong *La Sirenita 3: Los Comienzos de Ariel - Adella *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sci-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico - Sci-Twilight *My Little Pony, la película - Twilight Sparkle *Monsters University - Voces adicionales Grey Griffin *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz - Daphne Blake *Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste - Daphne Blake Otros *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Brooke *Angry Birds: La película - Jim *Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga - Lola Bunny *Hiedra venenosa en LEGO Batman: La película *Un gran dinosaurio - Lurleane *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Otulissa *Firebreather - Jenna *Vecinos invasores - Heather *Shrek Tercero - Blanca Nieves *La película de la familia Proud - Zoey *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Sobrecargo *Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - Dorothy Gale *Los Increíbles - Chica diciendo ("Ironico se viste diferente") *La era de hielo 2 - Voces adicionales *Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales *Trolls - Voces adicionales Cortos animados *Feliz Madagascar - Cupida *A Bailar y ¡Un Día Perfecto Para La Diversión! - Twilight Sparkle *Lego Scooby-Doo: El terror del Caballero Negro - Daphne Blake Películas de anime *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - Rowena *Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Miime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Milo de Escorpión (Masumi Asano) (2014) *Blame! - Sanakan (Saori Hayami) Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Syrus Truesdale (2ª y 3ª Temp.) *Naruto - Yugao Uzuki *Pokémon - Zoey (Temp. 12) / Niña del grupo de Thomas / Narissa / Voces adicionales *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Dextra *Bailando con vampiros - Shinonome Nanami *Digimon Fusion - Laylamon * Knights of Sidonia - Eiko Yamano *La magia de Zero - Kirche *La espada sagrada - Francesca *Los siete pecados capitales - Merlin *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Galia de la Espada Sagrada *los súper once - Haruna Otonashi (2da voz) Series animadas Grey Griffin *Hora de aventura - Princesa Desayuno (2da. Voz) *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! - Daphne Blake Kari Wahlgren *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Letta Turmond *Breadwinners - Ketta Nicole Oliver *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Lavaria *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales - Jean Genio Tara Strong * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle * Guardianes de la galaxia (serie animada) - Lucy Otros *Los Vengadores Unidos - Medusa *Cleveland - Roberta Tubbs *La familia Proud - Zoey *Phineas y Ferb - Mandy Weaver *El show de los Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny *Monster High - Clawdeen Wolf *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy (2da. Voz) *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo - Nadia Lobachevsky *Hora de aventura - Limoncito Sin Fe (1ra Voz) / Lauren *Ben 10: Omniverse - Mazuma (6ª temp. ep. 51) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Jamie (3 temp.-) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Tammy (3 Temporada) *SheZow - Kelly Hamdon *Un show más - Natalie/Natalia *LEGO: Nexo Knights - Lavaria *Hanazuki - Mirror Plant *Origanimales - Karla / Susie, la perezoso / Erma, la madre emú *El Chavo (serie animada) - Perrita #2 (forma de Doña Clotilde, ep. 133) *El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada) - Yoya Bedolla (ep. 52) Series de TV Abby Wilde *Zoey 101 - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: La maldición de la PCA - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: ¿Adiós Zoey? - Stacey Dillsen *Zoey 101: Persiguiendo a Zoey - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly - Stacey Dillsen *iCarly: La guerra de los fans - Stacey Dillsen *Sam y Cat - Stacey Dillsen Nicole Anderson ' *La bella y la bestia - Heather Chandler *Jonas L.A. - Macy Misa *Los imaginadores - Cenicienta *Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma 'Natalie Dormer *Elementary - Irene Adler *Game of Thrones - Margaery Tyrell *The Tudors - Ana Bolena Hayley Kiyoko *Zeke y Luther - Susie *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Stevie Nichols *CSI: Cyber - Raven Ramirez Sara Paxton *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Millie *How to Get Away with Murder - Talia Lewis Otros: *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Tracy Logan (Emma Bell) (2016) *Project MC² - Devon D'Marco (Alyssa Lynch) (2015-presente) *Between - Hannah (Rebecca Liddiard) (2015-presente) *Gotham - Barbara Kean (Erin Richards) (2014-presente) *Every Witch Way - Maddie Van Pelt (Paris Smith) (2015-2015) *Once Upon a Time - Lacey / Bella (Emilie de Ravin) (2014-presente) mexicana *El reino - Lola (Anna Popplewell) (2013-2016) *Sleepy Hollow - Jenny Mills (Lyndie Greenwood) (2013-presente) *Super Fun Night - Kimmie Boubier (Rebel Wilson) (2013-presente) *House of Cards - Zoe Barnes (Kate Mara) (2013-presente) *Mamá - Jodi (Emily Osment) (2016) *Los seguidores - Sarah Fuller (Maggie Grace) (2013) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Pandora (Jill Marie Jones) (2013) *Flecha - Helena Bertinelli / Huntress (Jessica de Gouw) (2012-2014) *Revolución - Charlie Matheson (Tracy Spiridakos) (2012-presente) *Nashville - Scarlett O'Connor (Clare Bowen) (2012-presente) *Revenge - Padma Lahari (Dilshad Vadsaria) (2012-presente) *Emily Owens M.D. - Emily Owens (Mamie Gummer) (2012-2013) *Hellcats - Marti Perkins (Alyson Michalka) (2010-2011) *Chica indiscreta: **Kati Farkas (Nan Zhang; 6ª temporada) **Celeste (Sarah Marable **Amanda Lasher (Laura-Leigh; Episodio 22) **Voces adicionales *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Mary Ann McGarrett (Taryn Manning) *True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Jessica Hamby (Deborah Ann Woll) *Falling Skies - Karen Nadler (Jessy Schram) *Héroes - Rebecca "Becky" Taylor (Tessa Thompson) *El misterio de Anubis - Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) *El diario de los vampiros - Jenna Sommers (Sara Canning) *Aaron Stone - Carrie (Bryn McAuley) *La oficina - Penny Bessly (Anna Camp) *Mientras toca la campana - Tiffany (Carlson Young) *Kyle XY - Lori Trager (April Matsonn) *Las chicas Gilmore - Lane Kim (Keiko Agena) *Wendell y Vinnie - Taryn Kleinberg (Haley Strode) *Split - Zohar Grin (Maya Sho'ef) y (Canciones de Amit Farkash) *Zoey 101 - Stacy (Allison Scagliotti-Smith) *Hannah Montana - Rachel (Malese Jow) *Glory Daze - Christie DeWitt *Level Up - Voces adicionales *Glee: buscando la fama - Britney Spears (Ella misma) *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Metal Alice (Sophie Henderson) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Heather *Historias Horribles - Voces adicionales * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Ondina * Glee: buscando la fama - Tesla (Dana Davis) (2014) Telenovelas brasileñas Vanessa Giácomo *Rosinha en Ciudad Paraíso *Miriam Barros en Acuarela del amor *Celeste en Dinosaurios y Robots *Malvina Tavares en Gabriela *Aline en Rastros de Mentiras *Eliane (Joven) en Império *María Victoria (Toria) / Sofía en Reglas del juego Otros papeles *Déia (Paula Pereira) en América *Débora (Guta Gonçalves) en Cuna de Gato *Manuela (Milena Toscano) en Río del destino *Camila Bianchi (Maria Helena Chira) en CuChiCheos *Nelma (Brendha Haddad) en La Guerrera *Cristal (Moro Anghileri) en Flor do Caribe *Silvia (Nathalia Dill) en Preciosa Perla *Ana Terra (joven) (Cléo Pires) en El Tiempo y el Viento *Luene (Lu N) (Ana Terra Blanco) en Hombre Nuevo Telefilms *Tracey (Siri Baruc) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) *Hope Bartlett (Chelan Simmons) en La maldición de Ellensford (2008) Dramas coreanos Suzy * No Eul en Uncontrollably Fond * Mary en Big: Creciendo sin querer Otros papeles *Seo Ji Hee en Amor secreto *Wang Kko Di en Eres guapísimo *Profesora Hyun Ji Soo en Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 Documentales * Documentales de la BBC * Evan Rachel Wood en Ama a marilyn Videojuegos [[Tara Strong|'Tara Strong']] * Dr. Harleen F. Quinzel/Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham City * Harley Quinn en Lego Dimensions (Año 1 y 2) * Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel/ Harley Quinn en Batman: Arkham Knight * Harley Quinn y Hiedra Venenosa en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel en Batman: Arkham Origins Otros: *Miyu Okabe en Prey *Nadia en Rise of the Tomb Raider *Nidalee, Soraka en League of Legends *Tracey en Batman: Arkham Origins *Afrodita en Smite *Helen Cho / Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel / Cloud 9 en LEGO Avengers *Tanya, Sindel y Frost en Mortal Kombat X *Beth en Until Dawn *Symmetra en Overwatch Intérprete *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Twilight Sparkle (Canciones) *Pokémon: Kyurem contra El espadachín místico - Ending "Dentro de ti está"http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Until_Dawn *El show de los Looney Tunes - Lola Bunny (Canciones) Dirección de doblaje [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] *Frente al mar *La reina blanca *Las novias de mis amigos *Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *Sleepy Hollow [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] *¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo! *Lego Scooby-Doo: Hollywood embrujado *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega (Temp. 2, algunos episodios) *Ludovic *New Girl (algunos episodios) *Origanimales *Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz *Scooby-Doo! Duelo en el viejo oeste 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish - Antigua *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades * Carla Castañeda ha doblado a dos personajes de la seiyū Masumi Asano, éstos son: Francesca en La espada sagrada y a Milo de Escorpión en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. * Actualmente ha doblado a dos personajes de la actríz Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle de la saga My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Harley Quinn / Harleen Frances Quinzel de Batman. *Carla Castañeda ha sido reemplazada por Analiz Sánchez en: **MAD (Twilight Sparkle) **Roberta en Cleveland. Enlaces externos * * Castañeda, Carla Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA